Blaine's Turn
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: A girl appears on Kurt's doorstep with bad news about Blaine. Not all parents accept gay kids...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first fanfic I wrote so if its not as good as the others I'm sorry. It probably should be longer or something but oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or the characters. I do own the ideas and the character Lexie Andrews

* * *

Kurt leaned against the kitchen bench and sighed. He'd spent all afternoon shopping with Mercedes and he was almost dead on his feet. He slowly spooned in vanilla yoghurt, desperate for energy.

The clock read 6:30. The doorbell rang briskly and Kurt jumped, but he didn't move to get it. He was too tired. His father moved from the couch with Finn to answer it.

'Hello, how can I help you?' Burt sounded like he was talking to a scout girl selling cookies.

'Is this where Kurt Hummel lives?'

'Yep hold on a second, KURT! SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!'

Kurt groaned and made his way to the door, stretching out his tired muscles.

A short tomboyish girl was standing in the doorway, looking a bit uncertain. Her eyes were passing over everything and they stopped at Kurt.

'You're Kurt right?' She asked roughly. There was something familiar about her, but Kurt couldn't put his finger on it.

The boy nodded tiredly. 'Yeah, who are you?'

The girl straightened and held out a coarse hand. 'I'm Lexie. Lexie Andrews.'

As soon as the word "Andrews" passed through his mind, Kurt's eyes widened. That's why she looked familiar. 'Blaine has a sister?'

Lexie nodded. 'Yeah well I think Blaine needs you.'

Kurt frowned. 'What's wrong?'

Lexie shifted on her feet, looking at Burt. 'Your father knows about….you as such right?'

Kurt nodded. 'He's fine with it.'

Lexie smiled sadly. 'Unfortunately my parents aren't like that. You see Blaine came out when he was 11 and…they sent him to a special camp and burnt his stuff while he was gone. Ever since he's pretended he was straight but for some reason he came out this afternoon. I don't know if you too are just friends or more but he kept muttering something like courage and just blurted it out. And Dad got like super mad and, shit I don't even know if he's hurt or-GOD DAMNIT!' The girl balled up her fists and looked ready to hit something.

'Woah are you okay-'

'It pisses me off when I can't beat the shit out of someone and solve the problem.' Lexie hissed through bared teeth.

Kurt leaned back. 'Okay so what happened to Blaine?'

Lexie sighed. 'He locked himself in his room and won't let anyone in. Please, I've never seen my brother before like this and I know him well so if I can't fix this I better bloody hope you can.'

Kurt nodded. 'Can you drive? I'm tired.'

Lexie frowned. 'I'm 14 silly. I'm with a friend but yeah sure.'

Kurt grabbed a coat. 'Dad I've got to go. One of my friends has got some parents who aren't nearly as understanding about the gay thing as you. No offence.' Kurt added to Lexie, who shrugged.

Burt looked up. 'Are you staying the night?'

Kurt looked at Lexie, who nodded. 'Yeah is that okay?'

Burt paused, looking at Kurt to see if he was really staying over at his boyfriends-which Kurt really wish he was-but could see the worry on Kurt's face so he nodded and went back to his football.

Kurt, hesitating for a split second over coats, dashed out of the doors, rather worried.

*2 Hours Later*

Kurt glanced at the clock in the huge BMW Lexie's punk friend drove. 8:29. _Hurry hurry hurry_, his mind silently shouted.

They got there a minute later. Kurt, quite worried by the fact Blaine wasn't answering his phone, didn't even notice the fact that Blaine was filthy rich, and lived in a huge mansion. Lexie walked in front of him, but instead of going through the front door they crept round the back like criminals.

'Blaine lives on the second floor, so either you climb up to that balcony via the tree or you go through the house and get caught. Your choice.'

Kurt didn't even pause. This was Blaine we were talking about. He would do this for Blaine. He loved Blaine.

Lexie nodded, popping her shoulder. 'I'll go first.' Kurt worried that her baggy jeans would slip or her giant shirt would get caught but she slipped through like she'd done it a thousand times.

Lexie knocked on a door, but no one came. She sighed. 'I'm sure Blaine will buy you knew clothes if those get ruined.'

Kurt shrugged. There was a rope ladder that he grabbed and struggled with for a moment. Lexie grabbed his struggling hand and her friend pushed him up.

'Thanks.' Kurt whispered, panting.

Lexie grinned. 'I have the feeling you'll do that again.' She winked, making him blush.

Lexie knocked again. 'Blaine would you please open the door.' Kurt strained to hear any noise but all he could hear was….sobbing.

'Kurt-' Lexie tried to stop him.

'Blaine, open this damn door. I just climbed a freaking tree in good clothes so if you don't open this door I am going to kill you.'

He hoped that noise was a laugh. A moment later the door creaked open. Blaine's face, handsome as ever, was bloody and one of his eyes was black.

'I'm gonna kill-' Lexie darted away, looking like a monster. Her friend followed, sighing.

Blaine sighed. 'You shouldn't be here Kurt, you could get hurt.'

Kurt, filled with love and compassion stepped into Blaine, cupping his face with one soft hand. He noticed Blaine swallow nervously.

'You were there for me.' Blaine's eyes started filling up. He stepped back, and Kurt came in, but his hand never left Blaine's face. He moved closer, and Blaine started to cry.

'Kurt…If you got hurt…' His forehead fell against Kurt's'.

'Shh it's going to be okay. I'm here. It's okay.' Blaine started sobbing harder, gently clutching Kurt's small face.

'Oh Blaine.' Kurt sighed. 'Why did you do it?'

Blaine sniffed and leaned back. 'Because, I'm in love with a guy and I can't keep it a secret anymore and I want to be with him so much but how could I bring him home…' He drifted off, and Kurt's face fell.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was in love with Blaine, and Blaine was in love with someone else. Great. Heartbroken much?

'Who?' Kurt suddenly demanded.

Blaine looked startled, before relenting. 'He is beautiful in every way possible. He struggled with bullies and-' by now Kurt was starting to cry, 'he came to Dalton and I helped him.' Kurt just stared at his feet, his shoes soaked with tears. He felt Blaine lift his chin.

'But he is blind, so very annoyingly blind and isn't seeing how much I love him.' Kurt still hadn't gotten it.

Blaine sighed. 'He was the only person I was going to let in my room, and my sister travelled 2 hours to get him and he came in here with his perfect hair and perfect clothes and told me it would be alright and held me as I cried.'

Kurt shook his head. 'I-I need a name…'

Blaine looked him up and down, in disbelief. 'Kurt Hummel.'

Kurt's head jerked up, 'Wait..what?'

Blaine gave a small sad laugh. 'You're so blind Kurt. I love you, and I just spent five minutes trying to tell you so and you thought I was talking about another guy. You are the only guy I love, and I'm really hoping you love me too.' Blaine's sad brown eyes searched his.

Kurt stepped closer, eyes fluttering, and grasped a piece of Blaine's shirt. He tilted his head slightly up, and his lips found Blaine's. After a moment of slight awkwardness they broke away.

'Of course I love you Blaine. How could I not?' Kurt stroked his bruised face.

Relief flooded across Blaine's face, and he pulled Kurt into his arms, tears of joy running down his face.

'Don't cry..' Kurt whispered as his own joyful tears slid across his cheek.

Blaine gently held Kurt's face and kissed him full on the lips, giving Kurt his two real first kisses. Kurt's arm had slid around Blaine's neck, trying to pull him closer when he could get no closer.

When they finally surfaced for air, Blaine had the goofiest grin spread across his face. 'I love you.' He whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt.

'I love you too.'

'Hmm…time to confront the parents…' Blaine murmured.

Kurt sighed. 'I guess.' He linked arms with Blaine, straightening his coat and heading out the door…

* * *

_kinda lame I know, like I said it's my first one. I wanted to emphasize hoe blind the two are to each others love. :)_

_reviews please _


	2. Blaine's Turn part 2

_Okay well GleeFangurl721 and several others (you know who you are) requested a sequel to Blaine's Turn which I hadn't thought of doing so here is! Enjoy!_

_Also there is another bit after this I couldn't wrap it up in one go so it's split, sorry to leave you hanging again..._

* * *

Blaine's Turn

Chapter 2

Kurt walked out of Blaine's room, armed looped through his, head held high. Their positions had been reversed. Kurt now was the mentor who whispered and texted "Courage" and Blaine was now the one who needed it.

Kurt didn't notice the tasteful high-arched ceiling, or the fact he had no idea where he was going. He was just following the shouting.

Kurt felt his boyfriend jump as glass shattered. The younger boy squeezed his hand. 'Courage.' Blaine gave a wry smile.

They descended down a spiralling staircase, as if they were going to a ballroom not a battlefield. Kurt felt Blaine pause at the base of the stairs, looking hesitant. 'What if you get-' Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

'It will be okay. It has to be.' Kurt smiled and led him to what he would later realize was the dining room.

Lexie looked furious. There was a cut across her cheek, and her fists were clenched. _Now I see what she meant about fixing things by beating the shit out of someone. _Kurt realized silently. Her friend ran past Kurt, bolting out the door.

The guy Lexie was facing was scary as hell. He was tall, muscled and waving a broken beer bottle around. He lunged towards Lexie, but dancing away as he saw Blaine and Kurt. 'Courage' Kurt whispered as Blaine squeezed his hand tighter.

The man bore no resemblance to Blaine, which was good because Kurt couldn't think of Blaine being related to someone like that. His nose was bleeding profusely.

'What are you doing fag? You get out of my house!' He screamed, pointing a finger at the door. Blaine didn't move an inch.

Blaine was shaking badly. He was scared, with good reason. 'Can we talk about this without being violent?'

The man laughed. 'Fine, ya wuss, whaddaya wanna talk bout?' Kurt could smell alcohol on his breath.

Kurt decided to take the lead, like Blaine had with Karofsky. 'Hi, my name is Kurt, and I'd like to talk to you about something.'

The man looked him up and down. 'Another fag in my house. Great.' He smashed his bottle against the wall.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. 'Look, this is hard for parents to come to terms with. It took my father years to come to turns with it. He wanted me to be normal, but he loved me too much to change who I am. And even if he'd tried, it wouldn't have worked. Because we are born this way, and it's who we are.'

The guy stared at him for a moment. 'There's nothing a good beating can't change.' He stepped forward, his hand clenched.

Kurt stepped in his way. 'Beating him will only make him hide the gay so you don't hurt him anymore. It doesn't change who he is. Nothing can. He could pretend to be straight, even date girls but eventually he wouldn't be able to play the façade anymore and he'd convert back. That's what happens, with all gays who try to be straight. Believe me, I've tried, and I've known others who have. We are who we are.' The boy finished boldly, his voice squeaking embarrassingly.

The man looked down at him, eyebrows raised. After a tense moment, he stepped back, fist still clenched. 'You can both go to a special camp. Hell I'll even pay for the both of you to go, because you probably can't afford to be fixed.' He added, glancing at Kurt.

Blaine, infuriated, stepped forward. 'Don't you dare speak to my boyfriend like that!'

Kurt looked at him, wanting to kiss him but worried at the same time about the increasing rage building up in his father's face.

The man lunged forward with a snarl, pinning Kurt to the wall. 'You're making him gay you little shit!'

Kurt was shaking. 'He was born like this.' He whispered into the man's face, causing him to-if possible-go an even deeper shade of red rage.

'Get off him!' Blaine hissed, pushing him off Kurt with strength he didn't know he had. He too was shaking.

The man whirled to face them again, about to charge as a small, but pissed off Lexie tackling him.

Blaine leapt forward, dragging Lexie away and holding her close so she wouldn't attack him again. The man angrily got to his feet, straightening out his clothing.

'Leave my brother alone!' Lexie hissed as Blaine struggled to restrain her.

Kurt stepped forward, holding out his hands. 'I thought we were trying to solve this without violence. Now-'

Kurt never saw the fist coming. He stumbled back and slid to the ground, dazed.

'You bastard!' Blaine leapt forward, shoving his father back and giving him a good hook. The man shoved Blaine down, spitting out blood. He stepped forward-

-Right into Lexie high kick to his head. His head flew back but somehow he stayed on his feet. 'Bitch!' He growled, jumping forward and engaging Lexie in a fight.

Blaine was clutching his hair and crawled over to Kurt. 'Shit, I'm so sorry...'

'I'm okay.' Kurt couldn't feel his right cheek, but he sat up anyway. 'You're bleeding again.' He touched a hand to the older boys' face. His eyes closed and he pulled Kurt's face towards him.

Kurt gave him a peck on the cheek. 'It's going to be okay.' He slowly got to his feet, still dizzy. He noticed Lexie backing away, her knuckles bleeding. The guy seemed unbeatable. Then again, he was under the influence of god knows how much alcohol.

Speaking of alcohol, the man was swigging some scotch from another bottle. Kurt looked around, and noticed two women standing in the doorway. One looked around 16, and the other looked in her late 30's. They were staring at the scene in horror, shopping bags dropped at their feet.

'Mum. Lucy.' Blaine whispered, paling. The older woman looked a lot like Blaine, but the girl was a typical ditzy looking blonde with zero resemblance to Blaine and his sister.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' Blaine's mother screamed. Lexie and her father broke apart, cursing.

'Uh-oh.' Lexie murmured.

* * *

_Yup, I left you hanging. Don't worry, Part 3 is almost complete. I was writing them as one until I decided to split them so expect it soon!_

_Reviews please!_


	3. Blaine's Turn: The FINAL Part

_You guys are lucky I'm so dedicated to Klaine. I spent all afternoon writing this. And if I'd felt lazy you wouldn't have gotten it for a week because I'm without internet from the 10th-16th but I'm going to write loads so expect lots of Klaine fluff on the 17th!_

_I was going to split this one in two as well, but I didn't! This is the final part and all the loose ends are tied! You guys are going to love it! Thanks for all the great reviews by the way!_

_ENJOY!_

'Daddy?' Lucy whispered.

The man turned to take a swig, before pointing a finger at Lexie. 'She attacked me. I swear she's not mine. Must be your first husband's kid.'

Kurt noticed Blaine stiffen, and his mother was ghostly pale. 'You're drinking again.'

The man snorted. 'Your son is gay. Did you know that? And he has a boyfriend.'

The woman slowly walked up to her husband, and slapped him hard across the face. 'Get out. I will not have you blame everything on my children. My son can be gay and have a boyfriend, it's who he is.'

'That's what I said...' Kurt murmured. Blaine's mother looked at him quickly.

'As for my daughter, I'd rather she'd be like my first husband than you, a pathetic drunk! Now get out of my house!' The woman pointed at the door, her bottom lip trembling.

The man started to laugh. 'Make me.' He hissed in her face.

'With pleasure.' Lexie muttered as she gave him a hard kick in the backside. He yelped and jumped forward a foot.

'Lexie! Not helping!' Blaine's mother yelled.

The girl shrugged, smiling a small smile.

Lucy was looking confused. 'What's going on Daddy?' She battered her eyelashes dumbly.

Blaine's father-or who Kurt was hoping was actually his step-father- dropped his scotch, and as he knelt to pick it up, Lexie gave him another kick, sending him flying, landing face-first.

'ALEXANDRA ALISON ANDREWS NOT HELPING!' Blaine's mother screamed, hands in her hair. Blaine moved to her sympathetically, trying to calm her down.

Kurt looked down at the man, and realised he was lying in a small pool of blood. 'Lexie, help me push him over would you?'

The girl kicked him over without Kurt's help. 'You don't wanna get your hands dirty on him.' When they looked back down at the man, Blaine's mother started screaming. The scotch bottle had broken, and a large shard was embedded in his chest.

'Blaine, call an ambulance.' Lexie ordered, checking the man's pulse. 'His pulse is slow, he's not unconscious just drowsy and drunk the jackass.'

Kurt looked at her funny. 'How do you know that?' Lexie looked up, eyebrows raised.

'You really want to chat about how I know he's not unconscious?' Kurt looked down. He heard Lexie sigh. 'Sorry, I'm too rough with people. I want to be a doctor, that's how I know.

Kurt winced as Blaine's mother kept screaming. He jumped up and moved to her. 'Madam?' She kept screaming.

Kurt frowned, not sure what to do. An idea popped into his head from watching too much Grey's Anatomy.

'Lexie, are you good at yelling?' Kurt asked, receiving a confused frown.

'Why?' Kurt explained his idea, fighting to be heard over Blaine's mother's hysterical screams.

Lexie grinned, and stood in front of her mother. 'Mum?' She just screamed, if possible, even louder.

Lexie sighed, and when her mother paused for breath, she let out a loud 'ARGH!' in her mother's face. The woman looked absolutely shocked-so shocked she'd stopped screaming.

Blaine had rushed into the room at Lexie's yell. 'What the hell?'

Lexie grinned sheepishly. 'Just an idea.' Blaine frowned at her. 'Hey, she stopped screaming!' His sister added defensively, motioning for Lucy and her mother to take their new clothes and go in the lounge room. 'You two, go give each other manicures or whatever you chicks do. Just get outta here.'

Blaine noticed Kurt trying to look innocent. Something in his face clicked: Realisation. 'The ambulance is on their way.' He stepped forward with a wad of bandages and applied pressure to his father's chest. He looked up at Kurt. 'I swear, he's not normally like this.'

Kurt just nodded. 'Is you are actual dad or...' Kurt drifted off.

Blaine shook his head. 'My father left when I was 3, mum met my future step-dad who also had a kid and when she figured out she was pregnant with Lexie... Well let's just say she couldn't tell whose baby it was.' Kurt hid a wry grin. 'She's not a slut, just to clear that up.' Blaine added at Kurt's hidden expression.

'I bet she was a screamer.' Lexie whispered with a grin. Kurt turned scarlet as he realised what she meant.

Blaine looked horrified. 'That's disgusting! Lexie, no that's just...it's moments like these I swear I'm not related to you AT ALL!'

Lexie grinned. 'So, Kurt, has Blaine inherited that particular trait from our mother?' Kurt turned an even deeper shade of red and spluttered.

'That's it GET OUT!' Blaine yelled. Lexie was trying so hard not to laugh, and nearly fell to the floor in hysterics. 'This is NOT the time to be making sick jokes about anyone, let alone our own mother!'

'I'm kidding Blaine. I know you and Kurt are "just friends".' She waved a hand and walked out the door, waiting for the ambulance. 'If you weren't gay you'd find it funny!'

'Damn it he's bleeding a lot.' Blaine murmured, his hands stained red.

Kurt knelt on the other side of the man. 'What can I do to help?'

Blaine frowned. 'We need to keep pressure around the glass.' Kurt, trying not to be squeamish, put his hands over Blaine's. He blushed for a moment before slipping his hands over Kurt's and giving them a squeeze. 'Thank you.' Blaine looked at him in such a way, that Kurt would've kissed him if they weren't leaning over his bleeding step-dad.

It took an agonizing 10 minutes for the ambulance to arrive. By then Blaine's mother was back in the room, staring lovingly down at the man, crooning apologies. Kurt wanted to throw up. How could she love a drunk? He knew love was blind but seriously?

'In here! He's in here!' Lexie was yelling, leading in the doctors. The boys backed away once they started applying the pressure. Blaine was just standing there. Lexie came up to him.

'Come on, you should wash your hands. You too Kurt.' The girl grabbed both of them and led them up the stairs.

Lexie started with Kurt because Blaine, being a gentleman, insisted he went first, and Kurt hadn't wanted to put blood on the taps. When Lexie brought Blaine forward, someone called her name. She sighed. 'Kurt can you help Blaine? Thanks.' She left, shutting the door behind her.

Kurt squirted some anti-bacterial soap onto his hands and paused before scrubbing Blaine's hands gently. There was a faint smile on Blaine's face.

'I'm truly sorry-' Kurt cut the older boy off. 'It's okay. It's been an eventful night that's all.'

Blaine snorted. 'That wasn't just the understatement of the year or anything.' He added sarcastically. Kurt winced.

'Sorry, I shouldn't take out my anger on you.' Blaine rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. The younger boy dried their hands and pulled Blaine into another hug.

'How's your eye?' Kurt murmured.

'I don't know. How's your cheek?'

'I don't know.' He answered with a small smile.

Blaine sighed and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder. 'So much for meeting the family.'

'Will your mother kick him out?'

Blaine shook his head. 'She loves him too much. Damn Kurt, your cheek is purple.'

Kurt smiled weakly. 'You don't want to see your eye.' Blaine glanced in the mirror.

'Oh...'

'Hey! You two, the ambo guys want to have a look at you two. And me. And the cops are going to have a chat with us at the hospital. So just come downstairs when you're ready...'

Blaine smiled. 'She's trying to give us a moment. Come on, you're going to need a few stitches I think.'

'You too.' Kurt grabbed his bruised hand one last time and walked down the stairs, wondering how he would explain this to his dad.

*Hospital*

Blaine, Kurt and Lexie were all given a bed side by side, which Lexie found rather amusing. It was after 10, and there weren't many people in the emergency wing expect for a few elderly people and a kid with asthma.

Each of Lexie's knuckles on both hands was split a good inch and had to be sown up, and so was her lip. Blaine had an icepack to reduce the swelling on his eye and a couple of split knuckles that would be stitched up and Kurt only needed a drop of skin glue but he insisted that their plastic surgeon did it, making Blaine laugh.

'What? I can't have my face scarred! It'd be the end of me!' Kurt exclaimed in a huff.

Blaine leapt off his bed and pulled Kurt towards him with his free arm. 'And that's why I love you.'

Kurt giggled. 'You look like a pirate.'

Now Blaine was the one in a huff. 'I just told you I love you, and you told me I look like a pirate! Not fair!'

Kurt smiled. 'I'd say I'm sorry but...I'm so not.'

'Ha!' Lexie laughed, trying to wave her hands.

'Miss, if you don't keep still this needle will hurt you. A LOT. So keep still please.' Lexie made a face, but obliged, not wanting the needle stuck in her.

'So, Kurtsie, what were you doing before I came and got you?'

Kurt paused. 'Eating yoghurt.' Blaine snorted.

'Um, eww, GROSS much? That stuff it HORRIBLE! I don't know why they torment babies by feeding them. They have no clue what is going into their mouth. Parents take advantage of that and feed them crap.'

Now Kurt was laughing. 'Actually yoghurt is good for you.' Lexie rolled her eyes. 'I take it you're not much of a health food freak.'

Blaine laughed. 'Oh god no. She eats crap. Fatty foods, lots of meat, no vegetables.' Kurt was close to vomiting.

Lexie sighed. 'We aren't all gay.' She stuck a tongue at the boys, who blushed and grinned.

Blaine stiffened as doctors wheeled his step-dad past. Lucy and Mrs Andrews had been following him, but the doctors told them they couldn't go any further.

'Go home mum. You aren't needed here.' Blaine murmured softly.

She shook her head. 'The police will be here and-'

'Mum, shut up and go home. You weren't there, so you don't get to give a statement. You too Lucy.'

Blaine winced. 'Smooth Lexie.' He muttered as his mother walked away.

'Speaking of policemen, there they are!' Lexie pointed and gave them a wave. One of them gave a wave back.

Kurt suddenly felt nervous. 'Do I have to give a statement?' Blaine shrugged.

'I don't know. Sorry Kurt. Lexie, you'd be the one who has had experience with the police.'

Lexie blew a raspberry. 'You have too, just not for the same reasons.' Blaine paled, and looked away. Kurt nudged him, mouthing '_You okay_?' He sighed, and looked down.

'Hey Bobby!' Lexie yelled as a round man in his early 20's waddled over.

The man greeted Lexie with a grin and a hug. 'Who did you beat up this time Lexie?'

The girl pouted. 'That's not fair. You don't know that I haven't gotten inventive and painted graffiti all over a homophobe's ass.' She paused. 'But I did beat up someone this time.'

The young man chuckled. 'You're a bad girl, Lexie, but you're fighting a good cause. Show us the eye Blaine!' Blaine took off the ice, and the man whistled.

Kurt frowned, and the policeman noticed. 'Oh hasn't Lexie told you why she's at the police station every few weeks?' Kurt shook his head.

'Well, ever since her big brother Blaine started getting beaten up,' Lexie started coughing as if to say SHUT UP, 'Lexie's been beating up the ass who hurt him. Mind you the first guy she beat up was a scary 6th grader and she was in 2nd grade. Man was she born badass. And after Blaine stopped getting bullied she got bored, so she'd literally bully the bullies. She'd give them a taste of her own medicine. And she's been kicked outta so many schools we've lost count. Where you going next Lex?'

The girl grinned. 'I have to stay at my Aunt's in Lima and I have to go to McKinley High. I wonder if there will be any homophobes there...'

Kurt had frozen. What if Lexie beat up Karofsky? That would NOT be good. Blaine had realised the same thing.

'Anyways, so who was it this time?' The policeman asked, flipping out a notepad.

Lexie looked down. 'My step-dad.'

The man paused while writing. He glanced up. 'Seriously? That guy is huge!' Where is he I'll need a statement from him too.'

'He's in surgery.' Blaine answered. The man nodded and looked at Kurt.

'I'm sorry, but who are you?'

Kurt smiled slightly. 'Kurt Hummel.'

The man chuckled. 'No I mean what are you doing with these two? Are you...okay I'm guessing you're gay, and I have nothing against that, it's just you don't look like a recruit for Lexie or something. So how did you wind up in all of this?'

Kurt paused to think. Blaine answered for him. 'Kurt's my boyfriend, well he is now, and I wanted to ask him out so I told my step-dad I was gay, and he...'

'He hit you.' Kurt finished for him, gazing into his eyes with rage for his step-dad.

'And then my bloody brother hid in his room and wouldn't let me in so I drove to freaking Lima to get Kurt and see if he'd have more luck and Blaine let him in. As soon as I saw his eye I ran, confronting my step-dad verbally and when he took a swing I fought back.'

The police nodded. 'You always confront them verbally first so they make the first punch.'

Lexie nodded. 'All but those with good self-control. I just make the first swing in that case.'

'And what happened after that?'

Lexie looked up thoughtfully, wincing as the doctor sowed up the knuckle of her pinkie finger. 'Umm, he was drinking, and he smashed a bottle and waved it at me, slicing through my lip.'

'Speaking of your lip, I have to sow it up which means no talking.' The doctor added crossly. The girl rolled her eyes.

'Well Kurt and Blaine came in after that so they can tell the story-okay, okay! I'm shutting up now!'

The policeman looked at Kurt, and he froze, looking down. He hadn't done this before.

'It's okay kiddo. Just take a breath and tell me what happened.'

Kurt looked up and thought, blushing because he didn't want to tell the policeman that he and Blaine had gotten together. Blaine caught on and started blushing too, much to the young man's amusement.

'Okay, so you two made out or something but what about AFTER that?'

Kurt started laughing. 'Okay, well we decided to confront the parents...' Kurt continued, telling him in detail what had happened. Sometimes Blaine spoke up, but he was pretty quiet. Something was wrong with Blaine.

'Well, I've just got to wait for your step-dad to come up of surgery and I'll get a statement from him but I reckon he'll be charged. Cya next week Lex!'

'You too!'

Blaine gave a small smile at his badass sister. Kurt hopped off his bed and sat next to Blaine, holding his free hand.

'You can take the ice off, and I'll stitch up the cuts. How are your knuckles?' The doctor looked at Kurt and said, 'No making out between patients.'

'Just because my knuckles are banged up doesn't mean I won't kick you, _very_ hard, in the arse homophobe!' Lexie hissed. The doctor swallowed nervously, and tended to Blaine's eye and hand.

Kurt sighed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. 'Well, what now?'

Blaine slipped his arm around the younger boy. 'We go home, sleep until midday tomorrow, and figure it out then.' While the doctor's back was turned, Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, inhaling its sweet scent.

Kurt responded by wrapping both his arms around Blaine's middle, pressing his face into Blaine's neck. He smelt like musk and something sharp that was incredibly sexy somehow.

'Done!' The doctor was panting like he'd run a race. He obviously wanted to get away from the lovebirds. 'I'll just get your discharge papers.' He hurried off, much to Lexie's amusement.

But Kurt wasn't thinking about Lexie or the homophobic doctor. He was just thinking about the fact he was in the arms of the guy he loved. He snuggled into him deeper, a smile on his face.

'I love you.'

Blaine kissed his head again. 'I love you too.'

'Umm excuse me? Sorry to interrupt...'

Kurt, expecting the discharge papers, was surprised to see a doctor in full scrubs standing in front of him. He was looking at Blaine.

'You're related to Mr Andrews?'

Blaine nodded. 'Why, is he out of surgery?'

The doctor looked down. Lexie was standing on Blaine's other side. 'I'm so sorry.'

The three of them froze. 'What?' Blaine was shaking. 'I don't understand...'

Lexie was nodding. 'His liver gave out didn't it?'

The doctor turned to her and nodded. 'That shard of glass punctured his heart and when we removed it we managed to stop the bleeding but his liver failed and then he went into multiple organ failure and...'

'Like dominos, right? First the liver, then what the kidneys and something else?' Lexie asked, curious.

The doctor nodded. 'He was an alcoholic, am I correct?'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' The doctor turned, revealing Mrs Andrews crouching on the ground sobbing. 'He said he stopped! He said he'd stopped and he's...he's...NOOOOOOOO!'

Blaine cursed, and slipped from Kurt's grip, kneeling next to his distraught mother. 'Shh its okay don't cry...' Blaine looked at Lexie. 'Call Aunt Tessa. I'm no good with women. I'm gay.'

Lexie flipped open a phone and turned away. Kurt, still sitting on the bed, had no idea what to do. He, like Blaine, was gay and no good with comforting women. Pretty soon Lucy took over from Blaine in an effort to comfort her, and the older boy looked lost, not sure what to do either. Kurt walked over, and took Blaine's shaking hands into his own.

'Hey...' Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. 'You look like you could use a hug.'

Blaine shook his head. 'I'm supposed to give you hugs.'

Kurt smiled and stepped forward. 'I'm taller than you. Which means I can give you hugs too.'

Blaine half-smiled half-sobbed, and folded in Kurt's arms, shaking violently.

'Oh Blaine...'

'I'm not crying for him. I'm crying because he's hurting my mother even when he's freaking dead.' The younger boy felt one of Blaine's hot tears fall and slide down his neck.

For some strange reason Kurt looked at the clock. It read 11:11, which Kurt smiled at. Yes it happens often enough it's just that it was happening now.

'It's 11:11.' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. 'That's just some random piece of knowledge I have.'

Blaine smiled. 'Well it's a random piece I knowledge I have too.'

'I bet you didn't know this though.'

'What?'

'It's now 11:12. Snap.'

Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled; glad he'd made him happy. A tall blonde woman was staring at them, and Kurt half-expected Lexie to threaten her, but he couldn't care less what that woman thought of gay guys.

'Blaine?' The blonde woman asked. Kurt paled. _Oh thank goodness I didn't call her out for staring. That would've been awkward._

Blaine turned, slipping from Kurt's arms. 'Aunt Tessa.'

'What the hell I was just calling you!' Lexie exclaimed.

'Your mother called me. What's happened? Why are you all beaten...oh god not another homophobe attack?'

Kurt frowned and looked at Blaine. Another?

Blaine could feel his stare, and he returned it with an _I'll explain later_ look. 'No Aunt Tessa. Well yes, but not quite the same.'

The woman was shaking her head. 'What are you on about-' Lexie cut her off.

'Your brother attacked Blaine, and he's been drinking again. He dropped a scotch bottle and fell on it. The doctors tried to remove it via operation but his drinking caused multiple organ failure so yeah the jackass is dead.'

Blaine closed his eyes. 'Again, very smooth Lexie.' The woman had paled, and moved to stand by Blaine's mother. Lucy and Aunt Tessa helped her up and led her out, tears streaming down all of their faces.

Kurt stole Blaine's gaze from the three women. 'Let's get out of here.'

'First you have to be discharged!' The doctor had finally come back and gave each of them a sheet of paper. Lexie just stared at him.

'Seriously? My knuckles are busted. So are Blaine's. How are we supposed to sign?'

Kurt stepped forward. 'I'll just write their names.' _Kurt Hummel, Lexie Andrews, Blaine Andrews._

'There. Problem solved.' He handed the papers back; the doctor hurried away.

'Kurt?'

'Lexie?'

'You write like a girl.'

'Thank you Lexie.' He wrapped an arm around Blaine. 'Come on, let's go. I'll drive. Wait whose car are we taking?'

Lexie grinned. 'Aunt Tessa would've taken mum and Lucy home in her car, so we can take Mum's car or Blaine's car. Then again Lucy might be driving Mum's car. And Blaine's car is comfy.'

Kurt nodded and drove Blaine's totally awesome sleek red car back to his place. Lexie was right. Aunt Tessa had taken Mrs Andrew's home and Lucy had driven Mrs Andrew's car.

Once inside, Lexie showed Kurt where he could shower and went to bed, Blaine showered in his room after giving Kurt a pair of sweats to sleep in though he had to reassure him that they were clean and he hadn't picked them off the floor like Finn did.

When Kurt came back, he found Blaine sitting on the end of his bed, his hair soft and curly, heat radiating off him from his shower. He was wearing cute geeky glasses because he'd taken out his contacts.

He looked in Kurt's eyes. 'I've been bullied about being gay my whole life. Well, since about 4th grade, when I did something girly. And my sister Lexie has always beaten them up.' Kurt said nothing, only looking at him sympathetically.

'When I got older it got worse. I wasn't just being pushed and verbally abused. I was being beaten up even in middle school. When I was a sophomore, I got beaten pretty badly. Broken arm and broken ribs.'

'When I told my parents, my step-dad told me to stand up to them. Mind you it was half the football team. And so I went to stand up to them but I chickened out, and Lexie beat the crap outta them and she got expelled which meant she couldn't protect me anymore. So when a friend told me about Dalton I begged him to take me and pretend I was a student for a couple of days. Wes and David found me out. They'd both been bullied because of their colour so they understood a little more than most people.' Blaine smiled. 'I don't quite remember how I convinced my parents to transfer me but I did and I've never regretted it.'

'Then I met you. It was exactly the same, except thankfully you weren't being beaten as badly. At first it was hard to face my past but I did and I...I feel in love with you.' Blaine smiled.

The younger boy paused, before moving over to Blaine, slipping off his glasses and kissing him. Blaine moaned against his lips and kissed back, all the passion and built up love flowing between them.

Kurt, trying to be bold, pushed Blaine back onto the bed and kept kissing him, until he realised he was straddling Blaine. Although that was something he'd been wanted to do for ages, now probably wasn't the time for THAT.

Blaine chuckled and rolled Kurt onto his back, giving his a kiss on the nose. The younger boy scrunched up his face a giggled quietly.

Blaine sighed. 'Come on, let's sleep. I'm exhausted. Kurt smiled and crawled under Blaine's thick covers.

When they finally shifted enough to get comfy, the two boys found themselves staring into each others eyes.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt to his chest. 'I love you.'

Kurt, intoxicated by the smell of Blaine, murmured. 'I love you too.'

*The End*

* * *

YAY IT'S FINISHED lol I wrote a fluff and it became a HUGE story..well not huge but still hope you liked it! and of course REVIEWS NOW! LIKE PRESS THAT BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. RIGHT NOW thank you!


End file.
